jujutsu_kaisenfandomcom-20200223-history
Momo Nishimiya
|Nishimiya Momo}} is a character in Jujutsu Kaisen. She is a third-year at Kyoto Magic Technical College. Appearance Personality Synopsis Goodwill Event Arc Momo arrives at the Tokyo collage along with the other student and faculty, for the goodwill event. After encountering the Tokyo students and staff, Momo attends at pre-event meeting. During the meeting, Momo talks with the other students about how they will kill Sukuna's host, Yuji. Once the event starts, Momo rides on her broom to locate Yuji. When she finds Yuji, she contacts the others about Yuji's location and how Aoi is currently facing him. After the Kyoto students decide to let Aoi handle Yuji, Momo go to look for the Cursed Spirits but is suddenly attack by one of Megumi's shikigami, Nue. Momo lands in a tree and notices that Megumi's Nue ability is affecting her, when Panda and Nobara show up and greet her. Momo and Nobara talks about how principal Yoshinobu wants the Kyoto students to kill Yuji. Momo then gets upset about how Nobara insults Mai and decides to teach her a lesson. Momo fights Nobara by being out of Nobara's reach and attacking from a distance. Momo also manages to use her broom to land a blow on Nobara's face, which angers Nobara. Momo then explains how women shaman are met to be, but this just causes Nobara to get more angrier. Momo continue to fight Nobara and makes sure to keep her distance, because of what Noritoshi told her about Toge. Momo manages to dodge Nobara's attack, and explains what it meets to be a shaman of the Zenin clan. Nobara has the trees that her nails in them to fall on Momo, but Momo manages to evade them. When Nobara manages to get close, Momo kicks her away and distance herself. Momo lost control of her broom, when Nobara used her technique on the broom. Momo is attack multiple times by Nobara with a squeaky hammer. As Nobara goes to knock Momo unconscious, but Maki shoot Nobara unconscious. Momo is then contacted by Maki and is told to support them from the sky. Later Momo notices that a screen is starting to cover the site where the goodwill event is happening at. Momo then help bring Toge and Noritoshi outside of the screen. When the invasion is over, Momo agrees to continue the goodwill event along with the others. Momo then plays a game of baseball with the other and is even allowed to use her cursed power. When Aoi is hit by the ball while at bat, Momo along with the other Kyoto student compliment Mai for hitting him. After the event is over, Momo along with the other students and faculty head back to Kyoto. Abilities Momo Nishimiya is a 2nd grade shaman. Cursed Power and Forms Momo cursed power allows her to control her broom. Momo is capable of controlling her broom remotely and having it create powerful gusts of wind. Trivia *Momo ranked 35th place in the manga's 1st Character Popularity Poll with 338 votes. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shaman Category:Student